


I'm glad it's you

by Not_As_Great_As_Gaston



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Ford is briefly mentioned, I missed your birthday, Lemon, Loving Sex, Reader is virgin, Sailing the world, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, aaaahhhh, dominant Stan pines, god i hope this isn't ass, stan pines the sailor man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston/pseuds/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston
Summary: Stanley's a bit late from sailing the seas, but he couldn't miss your birthday.unfortunately, he still misses it...but he makes it up to you
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader, Stanley Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I'm glad it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unclemurdy23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclemurdy23/gifts).



> Happy Birthday <3   
> I know it's late, but I hope you like it?

You’re woken up by a soft kiss on your forehead

When you open your eyes, Stanley’s smiling down at you “Happy Birthday, Sweetheart” 

A long yawn forces its way out of your mouth before you get a chance to thank him, so you reach a hand up and touch his rough stubbled cheek “thanks, Stan…...but you know it was days ago, right..?... did you just get in tonight?” 

He smiles meekly “yeah...I’m sorry sweetheart, I even tried to convince Ford to install one of those… super fast sciency engines… but we didn’t have any parts…. ” he says softly, his thumb gently stroking your cheek. “Are you upset?”

“I’m not...honestly, I’m just happy you’re here now” you say, a wide smile spreading across your cheeks “I would have totally kicked your ass if you were ANY later” you add jokingly. 

He lets out a graveley laugh “oh is that so? Well I’m pretty late already..” he asks, sliding his hand down your arms to pin your wrists to the mattress “you should kick my ass then” he whispers into your ear. 

A heavy breath exits your lungs as his rough whisper ignites that fire in you that was out while you were sleeping. “Stanley…” you whimper out.

“Yeah, doll?” he asks, kissing your cheek before pulling away to look into your eyes. 

“I-I know you’ve been patient with me… until I was ready but… I think I’m ready now” You say softly, looking up into his brown eyes. 

His brows raise in surprise “really?” 

“Yeah… I love you, Stanley…” 

He leans down, pressing a firm, yet soft, kiss onto your lips, when he pulls away, he leaves his lips gently touching yours as he whispers “I love you too” as his hands release your wrists. 

You reach your arms around his neck, and pull him down onto you. The idea of it alone had already gotten Stanley excited for what was to come. Or who was to come. Heh. 

You can feel the bulge in his pants, as he presses it in between your legs, your clothes being the only thing that separates you from what you want. 

He trails kisses down your jaw as he makes his way to your neck, where his lips gently suck and nibble at your soft spot. “So, am I your present or somethin’?” he asks, his low voice rumbling through your throat. 

“Let’s say... I’m yours” you moan out “So unwrap me” 

His eyes widened at your request, but it only excited him more,all the while his cock begged to be released from it’s confinement. “Oh yeah?” he asks, reaching his hands under your shirt to feel your bare skin. His thumbs trace over your nipples as the rest of his hand kneads your breast. “All for me?” he asks, a devilish smile on his lips. 

“Only you, Stanley” you say softly, wishing he’d just rip your clothes off already. You were ready for him weeks ago, but he was off with Ford on the Stan O’ War. Now he’s here. With you. “Just take me” 

His hands reach down and quickly maneuver to remove your shirt, and you sit up to speed up the process. Once your chest is bare, he leans down and sprinkles kisses down on your breasts “god, you’re so beautiful” he groans out as he gets lower. Once he kisses your pelvis, you feel your innards tighten in anticipation. 

He hooks his fingers into your hem, and quickly slides them down and off of your body, bringing your panties along with them. 

He looks down at you, completely exposed, “Doll, I have no idea what you see in an old man like me… or what I did to deserve you...but I’m the luckiest man in the goddamn world” 

You can’t help but laugh “oh Stanley… when will you learn” you start, while your hands reach up and remove his jacket “You make me feel like the luckiest lady in the world” you continue, now pulling off his shirt “you make me so fucking happy, it’s unbelievable.”

With that he literally, yanks his pants off and crawls on top of you, causing the bed to bounce under you. His mouth is hot against your punching chest, sending shock waves down your skin. He shakes the pants off his ankles and quickly pulls your hips down, planting hungry kisses between your thighs. His tongue makes its way to your entrance, softly lapping at it to spread the moist coat over it. 

He quickly straightens up and levels his face with yours, as you feel the tip of his member gently press against the entrance of your core. “Sweetheart...I know that you know..that I’m on the thicker side… I’m going to go in slow and just let me know when to go, okay?” 

You lean up and press a quick kiss on his lips “okay” 

He takes himself in his hand and slowly presses himself inside of you, stretching you out as he fills you entirely. A strained groan escapes him as he sheathes himself in your love “fucking hell…” he looks at you to see your expression strained as your teeth are clenched together “are you okay?”

“Y-yeah...you feel thicker than you look…” you whimper out, his eyes are full of concern “it’s okay though” you manage, giving him the go ahead to start. As he pulls out, you can feel the tug of your body, begging for him to push back in. 

His hands grip your waist for stability as he pushes himself back into you. A moan escapes your throat, as you are filled up again with his girth. 

“You doin’ okay?” he groans out, struggling to keep himself under control. His stamina isn’t what it used to be, but his body pleaded for the satisfaction your body could provide. You bite down on your bottom lip and give him a nod. The pressure that his presence inside of you brought, was a lot, but you knew he could make you feel amazing. “Is it okay if I start movin?” he asks, which is met with another nod. 

He pulls out again, and presses himself back into you. Over and over. Creating a slow rhythm that causes the pressure to slowly disperse as pleasure starts to take over. Then suddenly that slow rhythm wasn’t enough “F-faster” you moan out. 

A smile breaks out on his face, as he removes his glasses, and he presses a hard kiss on your neck before complying. His fingers dig into your hips as he uses them to anchor himself as he kicks up the pace. You can feel his thighs as they slap against your own, their hairs tickling your skin. “Holy fuck-” he groans out, as his the feeling of thrusting fast inside of you sends electricity through his body. 

“F-fuck St-anley….oh my g-god” you moan out. Your moans inspire him to grab your legs, and lifts them up and over your shoulders. With this stretch, you swear you can feel like he’s deeper than ever “Oh god!” 

He bits his lower lip as he tries to hold himself back. You feel so good wrapped around him, he doesn’t know how long he can take it. 

Your toes curl as you feel the sensation building up. With this new position, you can feel him hit your g-spot and clit, along with other sensational nerves. You can feel that sensation spread across your body as you feel closer and closer to the release your body is aching for. “S-stan...St-anle-y I’m… I’m gonna…” 

“That’s right baby, cum for me” he moans out, adjusting his position slightly to help your climax last long. 

“Fuc- Stan!” you cry out, pleasure coursing through every vein in your body. As the climax runs through you, words don’t make sense, you can only manage cries and moans of pleasure. 

He hardly has enough stamina as it is, but it’s your first time, and he wanted to make it worth while. So once you’re done coming down from your high,he lowers your legs, and removes himself from your body “flip over, baby” his voice low by your ear. 

You can hardly move, so he takes your hips and flips you over. His hands knead your ass, speckling kisses on both cheeks before he positions himself to enter you. “You ready for a bit more?” 

A whimper escapes your lips before looking behind you “yes”

He presses himself inside, a groan escapes him, and he takes hold of your hips. He leans forward, and you can feel his left hand slink around and start rubbing at your little button above your entrance. This action causes a hiss to shoot in through your teeth. Along with the movements over his fingers, he goes back to thrusting into you, his speed consistent but rougher. 

All his movements are too much, but you can feel his thrusting is becoming more sporadic “f-fuck Doll… I’m go-onna come… w-here should I..?” you groans out, edging his climax. 

“J-just come inside” you whimper out, feeling yourself building up for another release. “A-ah just don’t stop”

Stanley’s fingers move faster against your clit as he thrusts hard into you, only managing a few more thrusts before he moans out with his climax. He stops thrusting as he rides it out, but his fingers are still working you, and you reach your limit as you cry out in a second orgasm. He can feel your pulsing around him before he removes himself, and lays down on the bed next to you. 

“you doing okay, Babe?” he whispers out, moving any stray strands of hair off of your face. 

“fuck...Stanley…” you whisper out between heavy breaths. 

“Not too bad for a first time…?” he asks with a chuckle. 

“I don’t think I could have even asked for better” you say, lifting a hand to touch his stubbled cheek, and look into his brown eyes. “That was just...amazing… I’m glad it was with you” 

He smiles softy at you, leaning in to give you a soft kiss on the cheek “me too, sweetheart… I’m glad you even love me” 

“Of course I love you” you say sweetly, and he pulls you into his arms. Holding you securely, your head on his chest. 

“I love you too…” his hand takes hold of your chin to adjust your position so he can press a kiss on your lips “happy birthday”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 ~ Mother_Mortician


End file.
